


Another Cinderella Story ... but a little bit different

by Iron_Tony604



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Phineas, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Phineas gets all the hugs, saving Phineas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Tony604/pseuds/Iron_Tony604
Summary: Phineas was six years old when his father died in a car accident. Since then Phineas' life became one full of pain and fear. His Stepmother Laura Conners and his two stepbrother Terry and Chad couldn't go one day without making Phineas' life a misery.Far away in Danville, Linda misses her lost son everyday. Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford and Balljeet are the most famous kids in the world, they had everything they wanted. Wonderful friends and a wonderful family. The perfect life. But even they feel the emptiness the lost son of Linda was producing. When Ferb finds a hint, that Phineas still lives the whole Flynn-Fletcher-Family and all of their friends decide to bring the los son of Linda back to his rightful home.Will they save Phineas? Or will Laura rule over Phineas' life forever?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody :)  
So I recently Rewatched Phineas and Ferb and because it was my first fandom, I decided to write a fanfic in it!   
Hope you enjoy. :)  
Please leave Kudos. :D

It was a nice sunny day. Everything seemed perfect, maybe this should have told them, that something bad was going to happen because nothing ever was perfect. But the Flynn-Family couldn’t care less.

They were on a ship, cruising through the ocean. The perfect vacation. How should they have known, that their perfect little family would fall apart in less than an hour. 

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?”, Francis Flynn came up to his wife, hugging her from behind and giving her a little kiss on the cheek. 

“Dada!” giggled little Phineas in Lindas arms.   
Linda chuckled and cooed at her little baby.   
Phineas was just two years old, but there was an intelligence in his eyes that fascinated even the doctors.   
“He will grow up and change the world” one of the doctors had said.   
“Oh yes he will”, murmured Linda. 

“What?” Francis looked at his wife in confusion. 

“Just thought about something the doctors said.”

“Oh yes”, nodded Francis and turned around to look at his beautiful little daughter, playing in the pool. She was sitting on her ducky Momo and giggling loudly. 

“Dad look! I’m the champion in ducky Momo riding!” Candace smiled at her father, showing the tooth gap she recently had gotten.   
Francis smiled at his daughter.   
“Yeah! No one is better than you!” He cheered.   
“That’s true!” Candace nodded seriously and went on playing with her ducky.   
She was six years old now and one of the happiest girls in the world. 

They were on a cruise trip wasting day and night at the pool on deck and going to the little parties the cruise trip workers had planned. It was awesome, until one night the worst thing happened…

“It’s a wonderful vacation. Thank you so much Francis”, Linda kissed his husband. 

“Don’t thank me for this. It’s the least I could do for you.” He smiled back.   
Together they watched the sun set. The orange glow disappearing in the wide blue sea, making place for the moon and the stars to come.   
Linda shivered. 

“We should go inside now. Its getting cold.” Francis said. He was holding little Phineas, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

“Yeah Mommy, Im tired”, Candace yawned, rubbing her eyes with the too big pullover of her father.   
Linda nodded.   
They went to turn around when a flash of lightning suddenly caught their eyes. 

“Is a storm coming?” Linda asked worriedly and turned to look at the horizon again. 

Francis shrugged.   
“Its far away. Look the sky above us is clear.” He smiled reassuringly at his wife. 

“Yeah you are right.”

“Mum, Im afraid…” little Candace sobbed, seeing another lightning flash across the horizon.   
A cold wind hit them and the ship began rocking slowly. 

“Everything is going to be alright, Candace, don’t worry”, her mother smiled at her and together the family went inside and into their room. 

It was midnight. The storm, against of what Francis had said, did catch up with them. Thunder was roaring loudly and a harsh wind was blowing, rocking the ship heavily from side to side. 

Candace was sitting in between her parents, not daring to close her eyes. It worried her, that her mother and her father couldn’t sleep either and instead where watching the storm through the window. 

Linda pressed her daughter against her, hoping the storm would just pass now… please pass. It didn’t. Instead it grew heavier and heavier by the hour. 

“Francis please get Phineas”, Linda told her husband.   
Francis nodded and stood up from the bed going over to the baby-bed where Phineas still slept peacefully, not caring about the storm outside. Candace was crying silently. 

“Its okay, Sweetheart, its just a storm.” Her mother would tell her, but Candace wouldn’t calm down. There was this sinking and dark feeling in her that scared her so much. She couldn’t place where it came from she just knew it meant that something bad was going to happen.   
Francis just got Phineas out of his bed, when a loud BANG echoed through the whole ship. The Thunder was roaring again. There was a loud CREAK and then the ship started to lean heavily to the right side. 

“Francis!”, Linda screamed afraid.

“Mum!”, Candace cried.   
Linda pressed her daughter harder against herself and stood up from the bed. 

“We need to get on deck, now.” Francis said darkly. 

Tears where in Lindas eyes.   
“But the storm!” Linda said fearfully.   
The ship tilted more to the side. The chairs and the table started to slide with the ship. 

“The ship is sinking, Linda! We need to get out of here!” Francis screamed afraid.   
Phineas woke up and started to wail loudly, but Francis couldn’t calm him down now. They needed to get on deck fast otherwise they wouldn’t survive the night.   
So Francis held Phineas with a strong grip to his body and grabbed Lindas hand who had Candace’ hand safely in hers.   
They ran out of the room and into the hallway. Shortly after that a red flashlight accompanied by a blearing alarm began to start in the whole ship. People where running and screaming, trying to safe themselves and in between the panic was the Flynn-Family, running for their lives.   
Francis held on fast on Lindas hand. Phineas had stopped wailing just grabbing his fathers T-Shirt in his little hands and watching with big eyes the scenery. Phineas was an intelligent child, a genius, he knew there was something bad going on and that he had to stop wailing even though he still wanted to, because it wouldn’t help his Daddy. 

Together they ran up the stairs until they reached the deck.   
The Thunder boomed louder out here in the open. Heavy rain was falling. Lightning would flash through the sky and a terrible wind was blowing. The waves were up to ten meters, hovering over the ship like monsters, reaching with their claws for the ship.   
And then they saw it. 

“Oh God!” Linda gasped. Candace screamed loudly and Francis could just stare.   
Half of the ship was gone. They could see the other half burning not far from them and slowly sinking into the deep vast ocean.

“To the Lifeboats! Here! To the lifeboats!” A man was screaming not far from them.   
Francis shook himself out of the shock. The people from this side of the ship were still running panicky around, trying to get off the ships. 

“Go Linda! To the lifeboats!” Francis urged his wife forward.   
Still in shock she did what Francis told her.  
Together they managed to get to the lifeboats. 

“Fast now! Get in the boats!” The man who had alerted everyone to the lifeboats was helping Linda and her daughter get into the boat.   
Ten other fearful people were already sitting in the boat, waiting to be let down.   
Only Francis with little Phineas in his arms was left. 

“Linda, take Phineas”, Francis told his wife and started to give Phineas over to his wife, when another loud CREAK echoed through the ship and the rope holding the last lifeboat tore. 

“Francis!” Linda screamed. 

“Daddy!” Candace cried at the same time. 

“Nooo!” Francis was still holding Phineas as he watched his wife and daughter falling into the deep vast ocean. 

Two weeks later a rescue helicopter saved 30 of the survivors of the cruise trip among them Linda and Candace Flynn.   
The remaining 1013 people who have also been on the ship where claimed dead. 

Linda and Candace grieved for their lost brother/son and father/husband until it was time to let go and start a new life. Linda married again, a loving man named Lawrence Fletcher who had a son named Ferb.   
Together they lived a happy life in Danville not knowing that far away on the coast of LA three weeks after Linda and Candace had been rescued a man was found with a little baby in his arms. 

He claimed to only know that his name was Francis and his sons name Phineas. Otherwise he seemed to have forgotten everything.   
After the good care of the doctors, Francis started a new life in LA, soon meeting a new woman too. Her name was Laura Connors and her two sons were called Chad and Terry. 

Lauras parents were rich and when they died she earned all of their money, becoming rich herself. Francis on the opposite was a hardworking man starting up a new company that became famous in no time, because Francis as it seemed was like his son a genius inventor. Sadly he often had to go on business trips leaving his son in the good care of his stepmother … or well it couldn’t be called “good care” couldn’t it? Because whenever Francis wasn’t around Phineas had to do all the hard work in the house and additionally he had to endure the bullying of Laura and her two sons. It was all manageable as long as he knew that his father would come back … until one day he didn’t. 

Phineas was six years old when his father died in a car crash and he was left alone in a world full of misery and pain. Only a wonder could safe him now. But wonders don’t happen to Phineas … or do they?


	2. 1. Chapter

1\. Chapter

Six year old Phineas:

It was now half a year ago when his father had died in an awful car accident and Phineas slowly got accustomed to his new life. 

He was standing in front of the cashier in the supermarket a few streets from his home, although Phineas could really not say that it felt like a home. He sighed. The cashier put the last item Phineas wanted to buy trough the “Beep-thingy” and told him in a bored voice that everything together would cost 6 dollars and 50 cent. 

Phineas nodded and started to pull all the little cents and one dollar notes he had gotten out of his pockets and put it in front of the cashier. The cashier sighed, now having to count all the dollar notes and cent pieces if it really was 6 dollars and 50 cent the boy had given him. 

Phineas patiently stood at the counter, waiting for the cashier to finish counting. He was really hungry. All the money he gave the cashier was from his little “jobs” he would do for the neighbors, like for example repairing the dishwasher or building cool little gadgets into their TV’s.   
“Sorry boy, but its 6 dollars and 20 Cents. Its not enough”, the cashier said, bringing Phineas back to reality and out of his thoughts.   
Phineas heart sank. 

He had bought a little package of chicken nuggets he wanted to eat for lunch and some gummy worms.   
“Oh well then … I’ll take the chicken nuggets then”, Phineas stuttered. 

The cashier just shrugged and started to put the worms away when a sweet old lady said: “Wait, I’ll pay it for him. Here are 30 Cent for the Gummy worms.”   
“Okay then.” The cashier took the money and gave Phineas his items. 

Phineas looked at the women with big eyes. No one has ever been so nice to him.   
“Thank you”, he said gratefully, still not sure if it was true what just had happened. 

“No worry Sweety, you are a nice little kid.” She smiled at him, took her stuff and left. 

Phineas followed her out of the store. His arms full with chicken nuggets and gummy worms, he made his way home. 

Laura and her two little monsters of sons where on a meeting of the company Phineas’ father had founded, so thankfully Phineas could eat his chicken nuggets in peace, before he had to do all the cores Laura surely had left for him. 

10 year old Phineas: 

Phineas was sitting in the old workshop of his dad working on a new invention for the company. Every since Phineas’ dad had died and Laura couldn’t find anyone who   
would invent just as good as Francis had, Phineas had to do all of this. 

So every month he was allowed to go into his father’s old workshop and invent stuff for the company. The good thing was, that the company of his dad built stuff that could actually help people, like prostheses for people who had lost an arm or a leg or hearing aids that would give deaf people 100 % of their hearing back. The bad thing was, he always had to upgrade them or invent new stuff within one week. In the end of said week Laura would have a meeting with the heads of the company to discuss and show them all the new gadgets Phineas had built. The best thing was, that Laura would just say that she invented them all and earn all the praise for all those wonderful creations she “had made”. 

Phineas rolled his eyes at the thought. He looked up when he heard a familiar chatter.   
“Oh there you are Perry.” 

Phineas had found Perry on the streets one day and seeing the poor platypus half starved to death and without any shelter he had decided to take him in and care for him. Shortly after Phineas had taken Perry in, he had found out that Perry had been an agent for a secret Organization, but because he didn’t want to work for them anymore, he was left on the streets to fend for himself. 

“Why are you still awake kid?” Perry asked him yawing widely. 

Phineas had built Perry a collar through which he could talk like a human. 

“I have to upgrade this stupid Prostheses, so that people who take it, actually can feel when they touch something, but something is wrong in my equation and I don’t know what”, Phineas groaned typing a new equation into the computer. 

The Prosthesis started to move then it clamped shut. 

“Argh! Why doesn’t it function?” Phineas growled frustrated.   
“Maybe because its 3 am, you haven’t slept properly for the whole week and you have school tomorrow. Oh and you didn’t eat enough.” Perry started to list. 

Phineas glared at his platypus.   
“Thanks for reminding me, but when you would recall it correctly it was not my fault.”

“No, I never said that, but it explains why you wont get the equation right. Phineas you are exhausted. You need to sleep!” Perry said worriedly.   
“I know, but I have to be done with it due tomorrow and if I’m not then … then” Phineas shuddered. “You know what will happen, when I don’t do the stuff she told me.”

Perry looked sadly up to the boy … his boy. Unfortunately Perry knew what would happen to Phineas, when he didn’t finish the upgrade of the prosthesis due to tomorrow and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“What about this weird “X” in your equation?”, Perry asked Phineas instead of answering him. 

“Oh! I think I’ve found the mistake! Thanks Perry!” 

Phineas adjusted the equation and in the process deleted the “X” from it. Then he tried the new equation on his prosthesis and finally it functioned. 

“Whoo”, Phineas said relieved, finally sitting down next to Perry on the old ragged couch in the workshop. It didn’t take long before the exhaustion from the last few days got to him and he fell asleep. 

16 year old Phineas:

“Phineas! If you don’t come down here and clean this mess up this instant I’m gonna come up there and beat the shit out of you!” Laura yelled from downstairs.   
Phineas sighed and put his homework aside to go downstairs and clean whatever mess Chad and Terry had made. 

Perry looked at him worriedly as Phineas made his way downstairs. 

His back still hurt from the last time Laura had gotten angry at something and had taken out the belt. 

When Phineas came downstairs he saw what Chad and Terry had made and felt his heart sank.   
There was flour everywhere. The whole living room was coated with the white substance.   
Chad and Terry where standing near Laura, grinning viciously at Phineas from behind her back. Phineas swallowed thickly. 

“I give you a roof over your head, a home, Phineas! I give you food and water and a room all for your own and that’s how you thank me for this! You little ungrateful piece of shit!” Laura screamed and slapped Phineas across the cheek. 

Phineas head snapped to the side but he didn’t say a word. Although he wasn’t the one responsible for it, Laura wouldn’t listen to Phineas and it would actually be worse if he told her that Terry and Chad where the ones responsible for all the mess.   
Actually Laura knew it was Terry and Chad, because Phineas had been in his room the whole day after he came home from school, but she always searched for excuses to punish Phineas. 

Phineas didn’t say anything, just looked at the floor and waited for Laura’s anger to pass.

“Go clean it up and don’t think you will get supper tonight, Phineas!” Laura ended her outburst and stormed in her room. 

“Yeah and don’t forget to do my homework you freak”, Terry sneered at Phineas and bumped him, when he went to go to his room. 

Phineas clenched his teeth but didn’t say anything. 

“And mine too you dumbass”, Chad laughed and pushed Phineas out of his way. 

After they both had left Phineas sighed and went to work. It took him the rest of the day to clean the living room. In between the cleaning he went to make supper for the rest of the family his stomach growling the whole time, because he hadn’t eaten anything since last night. After he was done he finished Chad and Terrys homework. It was 1 am when Phineas finally made it up to his small room underneath the roof. 

He was tired and hungry and he still needed to do his homework for math class the next day. 

Perry looked up from the spot he occupied in the corner and frowned when he saw Phineas’ cheek being red and swollen.   
“She hit you again” Perry growled. “I’m gonna kill her.”

“No, Perry!” Phineas jumped in front of the platypus to stop him from going into his stepmother’s bedroom. “Please just don’t leave me alone now.” Phineas begged.   
Perry came up to Phineas and hugged him as hard as he could. 

“If I could just do anything for you, Phineas! I would” Perry sobbed. 

“Well you could go find my real mom if she still lives”, Phineas joked.   
Perrys eyes got wide. Of course, why didn’t he get this idea on his own!

“But who knows, even if she would live, she probably wouldn’t want a son like me … otherwise she wouldn’t have left dad and me.” These where the last words Phineas’ said before he fell asleep, unaware that Perry had already formed a plan. He would go and find Phineas’ real mother and hopefully, hopefully save Phineas before he couldn’t get saved anymore.

At the Flynn-Fletcher household, far away in Danville:

Ferb chased the basketball through his backyard, trying to get a new score for his and Baljeets Team but Isabella and Buford where directly behind him. He needed to be fast, so he stopped, grabbed the ball and threw it in the direction of the net. 

Ferb watched the ball soar through the air.

“Out of the way mister!” He heard Buford yell and just managed to step out of the way, before Buford would run into him then he just watched while Buford jumped up to   
catch the ball that would surely hit the hoop and actually managed to graze it with his fingers. 

The ball then made a swerve and soared into the one room with an open window.

“Buford! See what you have done now!” Isabella chastised him. 

“Don’t be such a pussy nothing bad happened yet.” Buford rolled his eyes.   
Just then they heard a loud clang from inside and jumped. 

“Well now something bad did happen.” Baljeet winced. 

Buford groaned. 

“Come on then, maybe we can repair it.” Ferb suggested. 

All four friend made their way upstairs and towards the room.   
“Oh no.” Ferb said horrified.   
“What? What is it?” Buford asked afraid.   
“It’s the room Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher always keeps locked and lets nobody in.” Isabella explained. “I’m sorry Ferb, but it was an accident. I’m sure your mom will understand.” Isabella put her hand on Ferbs shoulder. 

“Well, maybe we could just look inside repair whatever it is we destroyed, get the ball and no one will know we even where in there.” Buford shrugged and went forward.   
“It’s the worst idea you’ve ever had Buford.” Baljeet rolled his eyes.   
“Get a better one, nerd.” Buford countered.   
“Even if Mom wouldn’t notice anything, we can’t get in there. We don’t have the key.” Ferb shrugged.   
“Hm.” Buford said, turned around and tried to open the door to the “secretroom” from Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. 

To all their surprises the door swung open.   
Shocked they exchanged glances, not sure what they should think of this. 

“Well then, lets go inside.” Buford suggested and without waiting for an answer went into the room.   
“Buford!” Isabella hissed. “Get out of there!”  
“Woah guys …” Buford started but didn’t finish.   
The others got curious.   
“What? What guys?” Baljeet wanted to know.   
“Just come in and look for your own.” Buford said. 

They exchanged glances again, before Ferb shrugged and said: “Well its open anyway so…”  
Isabella and Baljeet followed him. 

What they found inside made their hearts stop.   
“Ferb, I think you have a stepbrother.” Buford said. 

The room was full of little baby stuff and pictures of a little red head in the arms of a man that looked just like the baby. Next to them both where Linda and Candace smiling brightly for the camera.

“Who is that?” Ferb asked himself while looking at a picture from this happy, smiling baby. 

“This Ferb would have been your stepbrother Phineas, if he wouldn’t have died on the ship together with his father.”   
Ferb shot around. His heart froze in his chest, when he saw who stood there. 

“Mum I’m sorry. The ball flew inside and we just wanted to get it out of here and see what we destroyed and repair it and …”

“Calm down Ferb. I’m not angry with you.” Linda said tiredly. From behind her Lawrence and Candace came into view.   
“I think its time to tell the truth to you anyway. You deserve it.” Linda sighed. 

Only a short moment later, Ferb and his three friends where sitting on the sofa in the living room. Candace and Lawrence where sitting in front of them.   
After a short while Linda came out of the kitchen with a tablet full of sweets, put it on the table in the middle of the room and started to explain:   
“Francis, my old husband, was a hard working man. He worked so hard for all of us, that he never took a day off. It annoyed me and made me sad, because he wouldn’t take time for Phineas and Candace, to watch them grow. So we argued and … and well Francis said that I was right, that he didn’t do enough with the family, so he booked that damn vacation on a cruise ship through the Caribbean sea. Everything seemed perfect, but then a storm came up…”


End file.
